jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Amazonka1234/Zaręczyny
Hej. Jest to mój pierwszy blog więc liczę na wyrozumiałość. Będzie to opowiadanie o zaręczynach Czkastrid których zabrakło mi w 7 sezonie więc jeśli nie oglądałeś 7 sezonu nie czytaj tego. Piszę tego bloga bo zabrakło mi odcinak o ich zaręczynach a że naszła mnie wena to myśle sobie: A co mi tam. Napiszę moj pomysł na ich zaręczyny. Pochylone zdania to myśli emocje itp. Więc zapraszam do czytania Poranek Pespektywa Czkawki: To był ten dzień dużo o tym myślałam i chcę to zrobić. Zbyt długo czekałem z pocałunkiem. Życie jst za krótkie. Oczywiście najpierw musze polecieć an Berk i poprosić ojca Astrid o jego błogosławieństwo. Mam nadzieje, że go udzieli. Będę musiał tez porozmawiać ze swoim ojcem ale on uwielba Astrid i myśle, że bardzo się ucieszy. KILKA CHWIL PÓŹNIEJ W KLUBIE Astrid: Widział ktoś Czkawkę? Nie przyszedł na śniadanie. Szączysmark: 'Spokojnie na pewno zaraz przyjdzie. Jak go znam to pewnie latał do późnej nocy ze Szczerbatkiem i po prostu jeszcze śpi. 'Śledzik: '''Sączysmatk ma racje Astrid. Zjedz do końca śniadanie. Wtem do klubu wleciał Czkawka na Szczerbatku i powiedział, że jego tata go wezwał i muszi natychmiast lecieć na Berk. Po tych słowach wyleciał z klubu w strone wyspy '''Mieczyk: '''Nie żeby coś ale o ile się nie mylę to ostatnio żadne Straszliwce nie przyleciały. '''Saczysmark: Ty masz racje. Kto by pomyślał. Astrid: W takim razie Czkawke ojciec nie wezwał. Ale po co miałby on nas okłamywać? Szpadka: Nie pytaj się nas. To twój chłopak. Astrid: Osiadłajcie smoki. My także lecimy na Berk. Po paru minutach wszyscy lecieli w stronę rodzinnej wyspy, podczas gdy w głowie Astrid kłebiło się tysiąc myśli:'' Po Czkawka miałby nas okłamywać? Przecież nigdy tego nie robił? Może coś stało? Ale co?'' W tym samym czasie u Czkawki Mam nadzieje, że kupili moje kłamstwo. Nie cierpie ich okłamywać zwłaszcza Astrid ale nie miałem wyboru. Śledzik mógłby się wygadać, bliźniakom czasem ciężko zaufać a Sączysmark też pewnie by wszystko powiedział. Jeśli nie Astrid to bliźniakom. Po paru godzinach lotu przyszły wódź doleciał na Berk. Pyskacz: Witaj młody. Co się sprowadza na rodzinną ziemie co? Czkawka: Sprawy osobiste. Wiesz gdzie jst mój ojciec? Pyskacz: Zgaduje, że w twierdzy albo w domu. A po co ci on hę? Czkawka: Muszę się go o coś spytać. To na razie. Chłopak odleciał w stronę twierdzy pozostawiając kowala w stanie zamyślenia czegoż to on może chciec od wodza. Kilka chwil później pojawili się pozotali jeźdźcy i przywitali się z kowalem. Astrid: Hej Pyskacz. Widziałeś Czkawkę Pyskacz: Tak, kilka minut temu. Szukał ojca. Wiecie może po co? Sączysmark: Nie. Wpadł tylko dzisiaj kiedy jedliśmy śniadanie i powiedzaił, że ojciec go wezwał. Mieczyk: Ale że ostatnio żadne smoki poczty nie przyniosły postanowiliśmy lecieć za nim. Śledik: Tak, nigdy wcześniej nas nie okłamł więc chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć co stało. Masz pomysł? Pyskacz: Najmniejszego. Jak chce się dowiedzieć to lećcie go poszukać będzie w twierdzy lub domu. Wszyscy: Dzięki. I polecieli szukać chłopaka TO PIERWSZY ROZDZIAŁ. WIEM KRÓTKI ALE NIE OBIECUJE ŻE BĘDĄ DŁUŻSZE. MAM JEDNAK NADZIEJE ŻE TO NIE PROBLEM. PRZEPRASZAM ZA WSZELKIE BŁEDY. NEKT JUTRO LUB CZWARTEK Pytanie Cześć przepraszam że nekta nie było ale moje konto było zablokowane. Nie pytajcie czemu i tak nie powiem. Rodział dedykowany Histrid15 Perspektywa Czkawki Poleciałem do twiedzy lecz ojca tam nie zastałem, więc poleciałam do domu. A raczej poleciałbym gdyby nie to, że moi przyjaciele zablokowali mi drogę. Czkawka: O cześć wam. Co wy tu robicie? Saczysmark: Astrid nam kazała leciać za tobą. Szpadka: Właśnie bo powiedziałeś, że ojciec Cię wezwał, Mieczyk:''' ''Ale, że żadne straszliwce ostatnio nie przyleciały, Śledzik: Postanowiliśmy lecieć za tobą i dowiedzieć się czemu, Astrid: Czemu nas okłamałeś? No to wpadłem. Nie pomyślałem, że zwrócili uwage czy smoki przyniosły pocztę czy nie. Nie mogę im powiedzieć prawdy, jeszcze nie. Jak z tego wybrnąć? Czkawka: Okłamał was bo mam tutaj do załatwienia ... sprawę osobistą. Astrid: No dobrze... ale czemu tego nie powiadziałeś tylko posunołeś się do kłamstwa? Czkawka: Więc widzisz... um, nie możecie nic wiedzieć wszystko się wyjaśni wieczorem. Obiecuje. Astrid: Niech ci będzie. Czkawka: Okej to ja lece szukać ojca. Na razie. I poleciałem do domu mając nadzieje, że tata tam będzie. Perspektywa jeźdźców Bliźniaki: To my lecimy coś wysadzić. Narka Śledzik: Ja pójdę zobaczyć czy dzieci nie chciałby kolejnej lekci historii. Pa Sączysmark: Ja dołacze do bliźniaków. Hej. Astrid: Cześć wszystkim. To ja chyba odwiedzę rodziców. Perspektywa Czkawki Poleciałem do domu i na szczęście znalazłem tam ojca, wiec postanowiłem nie czekać i od razu z nim pogadać Czkawka: Cześć tato. Możemy pogać? Stoick: Synek, miło cię widzieć. Pewnie, że możemy. Jaką to masz sprawę do ojca? Czkawka: Bo widzisz... gdy trzy mięsące temu napisałem Ci, ża Astrid została moją dziewczyna bardzo się ucieszyłeś. Stoick: Tak i co związku z tym? Czkawka: Sporo ostatnio myślałem i chcę Astrid prosić o rękę. Oczywiście musze jeszce pójść po błogosławieństwo do jej rodziców ale chciałem się spytać co ty o tym myślisz. Tata przez chwile patrzył na mnie z niedowierzeniem a potem podskoczył i mocno mnie przytulił. Stoick: Ja za chwile chyba pękne ze szczęścia. Astrid ma zostać w przyszłości moją synową. Najlepsza wojowniczka na wyspie. To wspaniała wiadomośc. Idealnie nadaje się na żone dla przyszłego wodza. Kiedy ją chcesz zapytać? Czkawka: Najpierw muszę iść do jej rodziców ale jeśli się zgodzą i jeśli ty, Pyskacz i jeźdźcy mi pomogą to może już dziś? Stoick: Ja i Pyskacz na pewno pomożemy. Jeźdźcy pewne też. To oni wiedzą o twoich planach? Czkawka: Jeszce nie. Nie chciałem nic mówić w obawie że się wygadają. Stocik: Rozumiem. No to w takim razie leć do jej rodziców a ja pogadam z Pyskaczem i Jeźdźcami. Kiedy skończysz rozmawiać z nimi przylecieć do nas i opowiedz jaki to masz pomysł na oświadczyny. Czkawka: Dobrze. Żyć mi powodzenie. I poleciałem. O by i rodzice Astrid byli tak szczęśliwi jak mój ojciec. I macie nekta. Teraz mam zadanie dla was. Czy mogłibyście zasugerowąc mi jakieś imiona dla rodziców dziewczyny bo ja nie mam pomysły. Nekt pojawi się gdy będę jakąkolwiek propozycje. Prośba o błogosławieństwo Kolejny nekt. Imię dla matki to Nadzieja a ojca Biorn zaproponowane przez Histrid15. Zapraszam Perspektywa Astrid Poleciałam do domu i tam zastałam moich rodziców. Mimo, iż nigdy nie miałam z nimi jakieś bardzo szczególnej więzi to i tak bardzo się na ich widok ucieszyłam. Nadzieja: Astrid. Miło cię wiedzieć ale co ty tutaj robisz? Czemu nie dałaś znać, że przyleciś? Astrid: Bo to był spontaniczny lot. Nadzieja: A co się stało? Astrid: Kiedy ledliśmy śniadanie Czkawka powiedział, że musi natychmiast lecieć na Berk bo ojciec go wezwał, tyle że to było niemożliwe bo żadne smoki ostatnio poczty nie przynosiły więc pojecieliśmy za nim by dowiedzieć się czemu nas okłamał. Biorn: Dlaczego twój własny chłopak miałby cię oszukiwać? Już ja sobie z nim pogadam. Mężczyźna zaczął iść w kierunku dzwi ale powstrzymała go córka. Astrid: Nie tato nie rób tego. Obiecał, że dzisiaj mi wszystko wyjaśni. Nadzieja: Skoro obiecał to pewnie słowa dotrzyma. Zresztą znamy trochę chłopaka i jeśli okłamał ciebie i waszych przyjaciół to musiał miec ważny powód. A teraz Biorn choć bo spóźnimy się na wyścigi jaków. Idziesz Astrid? Astrid: Nie, wole polatać z Wichurą. Biorn: Jak chcesz. Choć kochanie nie możemy się spóźnić. Moi rodzice poszli w kierunku doliny a ja do mojego smoka gdy zauważyłam, że do moich rodziców podjatuje Czkawka i zaczyna z nimi rozmawiać. Chciałam wiedzieć o co chodzi ale w pobliży nie było miejsca gdzie mogłabym się dobrze schować a jednocześnie wszystko dobrze słyszeć. Mogłam się tylko przypatrywać tej rozmowie. Była ona trochę dziwna. Najpierw Czkawka zaczął coś mówić wygladając przy tym na zdenerwowanego a potem mój ojciec i matka przez chwile nic mówili a następnie przytulili go kiwając głowami. Nie miałam pomysłu o co może chodzić i zaczełam się też zastanawiać co Czkawka potrzebował od moich rodziców. Perspektywa Czkawki Kiedy zobaczyłem jak państwo Hoffersonowie idą w kierunku doliny podleciałem do nich i poprosiłem o rękę ich córki. Przez dłuższą chwile nic nie mówili ale po chwili przytulili mnie powtarzając, że się zgadzają oraz, że nie mogliby sobie wyobrazić lepszego kandydat dla ich córki. Następnie zapytali mnie czy to dlatego okłamałem Astrid i pozostałych. Odpowiedziałem, że tak i dziś wieczorem wszystko wyjaśnie dziewczynie i przy okazji się oświadczce. Chciałem ich pożegnać a oni dopowiedzieli, że jeśli będe potrzebował pomocy w przygotowaniach mogę ich śmiało prosć. Podziękowałem i poleciałam szukać pozostałych jeźdźców aby im wszystko wyjaśnić i prosić o pomoc. Mamy nekta. Wiem krótki ale nie obiecuje że będą dłuższe. Następny nekt nie wiem kiedy może jutro Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania